


Heroes Don't Exist

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade was one of the first men on the scene...in time to watch the pool blow sky high.</p>
<p>Originally know as Raining (Take Two) on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving this over from LJ.
> 
> Original Author Note: _When I first wrote[Raining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/844991), I had a vague idea about Donovan/Anderson being there. This is a rewrite of that scene, to include Donovan and somehow has resulted in a completely different plot and unrelated to both the original prompt and resulting story.  
>  All first aid details are as accurate as my memory allows and yes, my instructor really did advise me to use that song to help with timing. It works._

Lestrade was the first man on the scene. Well, one of them anyway. He knew he should have tried to lock the scene down, call for back-up and not enter the building but he also knew he couldn't. Sherlock had posted a mention of a pool on his site and when Lestrade had connected the dots, he had realised that Sherlock meant the pool from the original crime. He had dashed out of the station leaving a very confused team behind him. Made him feel a bit like he imagined Sherlock felt, really. He hadn't expected Donovan to follow him, but she had caught up with him at the car and refused to let him go wherever he was going alone. Unwilling to waste time he let her come to the pool he identified.

Only to arrive just in time to watch the pool blow sky high.

They had both been thrown to the ground by the force of the shock wave. As soon as was possible he had picked himself up and had dashed into the burning building. He wasn't concerned about his safety; he only wanted to help the person he knew was inside. He heard Donovan calling for him to stop from some place behind him but he didn't care. He was a police officer and his job was to help people.

Especially since that person was his friend.

Inside was chaos. Some of the beams had collapsed and Lestrade knew the building wasn't stable. He began to scan the wreckage, searching for Sherlock.

'SHERLOCK!' he cried, when there was no sign of him. 'SHERLOCK!' He could hear Donovan a few steps behind him, doing the same. He was grateful she was willing to do this for him, even though she made her dislike of Sherlock quite clear.

Suddenly in the quiet of the building he heard a noise. He looked up to see a sightly familiar man standing on the other side of the pool. He was wearing some kind of fancy suit but as it was damaged, with burn marks whatever effect he was going for was gone. He was clearly injured, but his eyes were still clear when they met Lestrade's from across the pool. Then with a smile, he turned and limped away. It took Lestrade a second to realise that this man had to be the bomber, the dangerous man Sherlock had come to meet.

He took two steps towards where the man was, before a voices speaking near him drew Lestrade's attention. He searched the area more thoroughly and was shocked to see what he found.

Sherlock was leaning over John, who was on his back. Sherlock had his lips on John's and it looked like…well it looked like a kiss. Lestrade wasn't sure, but he thought a make-out session after being blown up may not be healthy. He heard Donovan make a disgusted huff beside him.

Then Sherlock removed his lips from John's and began to push down on his chest and Lestrade understood. Sherlock wasn't kissing John, he was breathing for him.

Which meant John wasn't breathing.

Lestrade was halfway to John's side before he had even thought about it. Close up, he could see the toll the CPR was taking on Sherlock. He was exhausted, clearly having been at this for a few minutes. Without thinking, when Sherlock went to breathe for John next, Lestrade pushed in beside him, so it was his hands above John's chest. Sherlock looked at him confused for a second, then as he realised what Lestrade was doing he moved out of the way and behind John's head, ready to breathe when needed. Donovan was still standing beside where Lestrade had been clearly in shock at Sherlock's actions.

'Donovan! Call for backup!' She nodded, knocked out of her shock by Lestrade's voice. She grabbed her radio and began to call for the paramedics.

Lestrade was grateful for all the first aid lectures he had had to attend as he began to count out 30 compressions, keeping them in time with the beat of 'Another One Bites the Dust' that was playing in his head. He would have sung it out loud, but he remembered the warnings his instructors gave him about it not being appropriate.

_30 and breathe, breathe. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4…how long until backup comes?_

Lestrade wasn't waiting for John to mysteriously come to life; he knew his only job was to keep him breathing until the paramedics arrived.

And then, like his thoughts had brought them, they arrived. Sherlock and Lestrade went through another two cycles before they were able to take over, pushing them off to one side. The pair watched them work, both of them waiting for the word…

'I've got a pulse.' One paramedic called after the second use of the defibrillation machine.

'Right, get him in an ambulance.' Lestrade breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Sherlock. Sherlock's face was impassive, stone. But there was a relieved light in his eyes.

'He's going to be okay.'

'He saved my life, inspector.' Sherlock said as if he hadn't heard Lestrade. 'He pushed me into the pool out of the way of the explosion.'

'He's a hero then.'

'I told him heroes don't exist. And I still believe that.' Sherlock ran his eyes over John, who was being lifted onto a stretcher.

'Sherlock-'

'But if they did exist,' Sherlock cut in. 'he would be one.'

Lestrade was taken aback by this show of…well  _emotion_  from Sherlock.

Sherlock chose that moment to collapse.


End file.
